Story in Number
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lihat saja, ada angka yang bisa mewakili cerita cinta mereka. HiruxMamo! my very last farewell to ffn :


**Story in Number**

**.**

Eyeshield21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

All except plots aren't mine

.

~ Katakan sajalah ceritamu dengan angka, maka kau akan mengerti makna di baliknya. ~

.

.

**1. Satu** hal tentang...

Satu hal tentang Hiruma adalah setan. Satu hal tentang setan adalah jahat.

Tapi mestikah seorang setan itu jahat? Mungkin untuk mayoritas, ya. Tapi Hiruma tidak 100% seperti itu, tenang saja. Beginilah—hanya untuk Mamori, mungkin.

"B—baiklah... saya akan berusaha lagi," Sena dengan terbata menunduk saja di depan Hiruma. Pemuda setan itu lantas terkekeh. Agak mengerikan di telinga Sena.

Sena pun kembali ke lapangan setelah kenyang menerima ucapan-ucapan setan Hiruma akibat kecerobohannya di lapangan. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya—err, tepatnya memaksanya—dengan keras untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan berikutnya. Tentunya dengan ancaman serupa kelemahan Sena.

"Hiruma-kun, bisa minta tolong? Bento yang kubuatkan untuk tim tertinggal di rumah," Mamori tersenyum-senyum. "Bisa... minta tolong?"

"Tsk," Hiruma mendengus. "Tunggu, manajer bodoh."

Meski menggerutu, tetap saja Hiruma berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Mamori tersenyum lebar.

"Tolong ya Hiruma-kun! Terima kasih!"

Bagaimanapun setannya, satu hal tentang kebaikan Hiruma adalah untuk Mamori.

**.**

**.**

**2. Dua **unsur yang tak dapat bersatu.

Dua hal yang tidak bisa disatukan, bagaimanapun caranya, itu adalah hitam dan putih. Konotasikanlah sebagai setan dan malaikat. Bagaimana dua hal ini menjadi satu kalau jalan pikiran dan tipe kepribadian mereka berbeda jauh?

Tapi sepertinya, sekali lagi ini pengecualian untuk si manajer dan salah satu pemain timnya.

"Hiruma-kun, sore ini kutunggu, ya!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya ketika Hiruma bersama yang lain meninggalkan gerbang.

"Kekeke, aku tidak terima jika kau yang terlambat, manajer bodoh."

Suzuna, terlihat heran. "Mamo-nee, kalian—"

"Ssst~" Mamori mencegah Suzuna untuk bersuara lebih banyak lagi. "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Tapi kalian?" Suzuna terlihat seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang kegirangan. "Kencan ya?" ia setengah berbisik.

Mamori mengangguk malu. "Kencan pertama..."

"Wow! Mamo-nee! Kapan kalian jadian?"

Mamo memalingkan wajah malunya. "Baru kemarin, Suzuna-chan..."

Ternyata malaikat super ramah seperti Mamori bisa bersama dengan setan macam Hiruma. Dua hal yang mustahil untuk dibayangkan bersama sekalipun, bisa bersatu.

"Apa yang membuat Mamo-nee menyukainya?" Suzuna bertanya dengan binar pada matanya.

"... Karena dia adalah dirinya. Tidak perlu alasan macam-macam."

**.**

**.**

**3. Tiga** huruf untuk Hiruma [Hiruma's point of view].

Siapa yang membuatku bisa tersenyum sendiri disaat sendiri?

Siapa yang bisa membuat kekeh tawa setanku luntur jadi senyum biasa saat melihatnya?

Siapa yang bisa membuatku mencatat sesuatu yang menyimpang di buku peganganku? Hei, sesekali aku salah menulis di sana, bukan kelemahan orang lain yang kutulis, tapi hal-hal bodoh tentang itu. Bodoh? Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Siapa yang membuatku betah tetap berada tim itu dengan kau sebagai pengaturnya?

Aku menaruh kakiku begitu saja di atas meja. Kepalaku yang awalnya hanya penuh rencana untuk mencari semua kelemahan orang jadi tergeser oleh itu.

Siapa?

_It's Y.O.U._. Kamu. Kau. Manajer sialan, manajer bodoh.

Kubenamkan kepalaku dengan tangan sebagai penyangganya. Tentu saja dengan mata terpejam.

Ah, lagi-lagi kau. 3a uterus. Kau, kau, kau. Mamori.

[Hiruma's point of view: end]

Tiga huruf yang terus bergema di kepala Hiruma. 'Kau'. Tentu ditujukan dan disalahkan pada Mamori—yang terus-menerus ada di otaknya

**.**

**.**

**4. Empat** kesalahan.

Sebagai 'setan', siapa yang berani melawan—atau bahkan hanya sekedar menegur Hiruma?

Entah apa yang mengganggu kepalanya, sudah tiga kali kesalahan yang ia buat dalam latihan ini. Ia menjadi gelisah sendiri, menyesali dirinya yang dengan lucu dan konyolnya sampai melakukan kesalahan macam itu.

Tapi tentu gelisah itu tidak ia tunjukkan secara fisik. Lebih bodoh lagi kalau orang lain sampai melihat semacam kelemahan seperti ini.

Mamori memperhatikan dari sudut lapangan, dengan teliti ia perhatikan posisi pemain. Ia bukan pelatih yang ahli strategi, tapi ia rasa posisi Hiruma di sana menyimpang dari rencana awal yang sudah dirumuskan.

"Hiru—" Mamori baru saja ingin menegur, tapi sepertinya satu kesalahan lagi diperbuat Hiruma. Jelas saja dari ekspresi pemain lain, yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau ada yang salah.

Empat kesalahan sudah. Dan ini rekor untuk Hiruma. Rekor kelemahan, maksudnya.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan samasekali oleh rekan-rekannya. Memang bernai menyebut yang tadi sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Mamori beranjak dari bangku sana, langkahnya ia tujukan pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tsk..."

Mamori menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin yang selalu tersedia di tangannya untuk Hiruma. "Kuperhatikan, semenjak tadi kau mendapat posisi yang salah."

Mamori berjongkok di tanah, sembari ia gambarkan simbol-simbol di sana. "Seharusnya kau di sebelah sini. Bagian yang kau tempati tadi tidak bisa kau jaga dengan baik karena kau tidak bisa membendung bagian musuh yang berat di sana sendirian. Biarkan mereka berkumpul di sana untuk menghalau bersama-sama, dan kau sendiri di sini yang mengurus musuh-musuh yang bukan pemain andalan."

Empat kali Hiruma melakukan kesalahan, hanya Mamori yang berani menegurnya—dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Ya, karena dia istimewa untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**5. **Pukul **lima** sore. Janji mereka.

Mamori—untuk kesekian kalinya—melempar _dress_ itu ke tempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi, ia rasa itu tidak cocok untuk ia pakai sore ini.

Terusan dengan batas beberapa sentimeter di bawah lutut, ia lempar juga. Padahal warna pastelnya manis ditubuhnya.

Blazer biru _teal_ itu ia abaikan juga. Padahal mungkin sudah seras dengan celana biru _sapphire_-nya.

Ia lirik sebentar jam dinding.

Astaga, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi menuju jam lima sore. Padahal janjinya harus ditepati dalam sepuluh menit ini.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Sudah setengah jam lebih ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang paling tepat untuk bertemu orang itu.

Ia dengan panik membongkar dengan brutal lemarinya. Tidaklah ia peduli bagaimana berantakannya kamar miliknya itu.

Sudah, akhirnya ia dapatkan. Apalah itu, ia tidak lagi peduli pada seleranya. Yang penting ia tidak terlambat. Blazer itu saja yang ia ambil, ia padukan seadanya dengan celana yang tersebut barusan.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit hingga ke tujuan. Dan itu berarti...

"Kau terlambat, manajer sialan."

"Ma—maaf Hiruma-kun..."

"Kau harus dapat hukuman."

Hei, padahal hanya terlambat lima menit.

Hiruma menarik Mamori mendekat padanya. Memaksanya untuk satu ciuman yang tak Mamori duga.

Ah, ingkar janji lima menit saja dari Hiruma bagi Mamori adalah hukuman yang 'manis.

**.**

**.**

**8. **Tak pernah putus, seperti angka **delapan**.

"Dasar manajer sialan."

"Bisa berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Aku juga punya nama, tahu!"

"Heh," Hiruma mulai membuka buku catatannya.

"Silahkan katakan saja, dan lakukan apa yang jadi kelemahanku itu! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Dua orang yang sedang mengintip diam-diam itu saling menggeleng satu sama lain.

"Ini yang sudah keempat untuk hari ini, lho," Suzuna, seraya mengintip lagi perdebatan di ruangan sana.

"Ke—keempat?" pupil mata Sena terbuka lebih lebar. Agak sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Suzuna.

Suzuna cuma mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Mereka meributkan hal-hal kecil yang tak terlalu penting."

Sena memutar lehernya. Buru-buru ia tarik Suzuna ketika Hiruma berjalan ke arah mereka, meninggalkan Mamori.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak pernah ada kata 'putus', ya?" lanjut Sena setelah Hiruma benar-benar pergi.

"... Ya, begitulah. Padahal mereka itu kan... setan dan malaikat..."

Sena mengangguk setuju. Menunggu Suzuna untuk bersuara lagi.

"Mungkin karena mereka saling menyayangi..."

"Tapi kenapa harus betengkar kalau saling menyayangi?"

Suzuna tersenyum, manis. "Itulah keajaiban cinta, bahkan setan dan malaikat tidak pernah memutuskan ikatan sayang mereka. Mereka pasti punya alasan sendiri."

"Cinta itu tidak peduli golongan rupanya, ya..."

**.**

**.**

**9. Sembilan** itu angka istimewa. Sama seperti mereka.

"Mamo-nee, bertengkar lagi, ya?" Suzuna keluar diri menampakkan dirinya, setelah Sena mendahului langkahnya.

"... Begitulah. Dia yang tidak mau mengalah."

Sena dan Suzuna duduk di kursi tersudut, sementara Mamori membereskan ruangan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kubantu, nee," Suzuna berdiri kembali. Sekadarnya ia bantu mengembalikan peralatan ke tempat semula.

"Nee, kalian itu unik, ya..." sela Suzuna diantara kegiatan berberesnya.

"Unik?"

"Err—tepatnya istimewa," Suzuna memperbaikinya.

"Apanya yang istimewa? Hiruma-kun itu terlalu suka dengan kelemahan orang lain."

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah putus, walaupun berapa kali bertengkar, kan?" Suzuna tersenyum pada Mamori.

Mamori hanya tertawa kecil. "Ada hal yang membuatku tidak berani 'putus' dengannya, Suzuna-chan."

"Apa itu, Mamo-nee?"

"Dia itu istimewa..."

"Hee? Seperti yang barusan kukatakan~ memangnya istimewanya seorang Hiruma Youichi itu apa, sih?"

"... Hng, aku tidak tahu. Hanya karena dia bisa membuatku tersenyum di banyak waktuku. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa melepaskan orang seistimewa itu."

Mereka berdua—Hiruma dan Mamori—penuh keistimewaan. Lihat sajalah, bisakah setan dan malaikat itu menjadi kekasih? Bisakah perdebatan yang banyak tidak memutuskan ikatan mereka? Tidak, karena mereka istimewa dengan kisah mereka sendiri. Mereka istimewa karena cinta.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

._.v

Ini (dulu) rekuesnya salah satu author di sini, Ayui. Tapi lama udah, maaf, ya -_-v dan nomor 6 sama 7-nya ngga ada, maaf, karena aku bingung mau masukin apa di sana =.= /amatiran

Jadilah ini, hehe, bingung juga ini apa(?) =w= maaf aneh, ya. m(_ _ ")m

oh iya, dulu aku pernah bikin multichap di sini, sepertinya discontinued ;~~; maaf yang sudah nge-alert atau nunggu, ya... Dan juga mungkin ini fic anime-relatedku yang terakhir sebelum hiatus panjang dari FFn, hehe~ mau konsen ke beberapa hal lain, nih. terima kasih banyak, ya~! :')


End file.
